The Storm
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: This is the second part to The Storm. Icie let me write the second part. THANKS ICIE!


The Storm 

Part two.

I really don't want to do this, but I don't own So Weird I just write fanfiction. Icie said I could write a sequel to the storm. Thanks Icie. The first part is probably better, but I did my best.

Fi took the salve and did whatever you do with salve. (Sorry I have no clue what salve is or what you do with it.) She began to look out the window again. She didn't know what to do should she tell Clu what she saw or hide it to herself. Why do I feel he's hiding something from me? Is he? And who came by the bus before to see Jack? This is all confusing and I'm beginning to get another headache from thinking too much. Annie, Carey, Ned, and Irene just came back from the store and all of them had to go back out again accept for Annie. 

Annie: Hi Fi. Fi didn't even hear her come in she was to busy looking out the window.

Annie: Earth to Fi.

Fi: Huh? Oh it's just you.

Annie: You and Clu are acting weird and I want to know why?

Fi: We're the same.

Annie: Fi, usually you are talking so fast the only one who can keep up is Clu and Clu is so quiet and still he looks like a statue.

Fi: Nothing happened. I'm fine and don't ask me about my ankle.

Annie: If you don't tell me I'll get Jack to and you know he will.

Fi: Of course you're his girlfriend.

Annie: Come on Fi we all know you have a crush on Clu except Clu. Jack even knows and he wouldn't even care if you two went out.

Fi: Aha whatever. And don't say you'll get it out of Jack because he wasn't there and he didn't see anything.

Annie: What did you see?

Fi: I saw Clu kissing me. It was weird. Do you think Clu is hiding something from me?

Annie: Yes. I do. If he wasn't he would be in here and you two would be talking about the paranormal.

Fi: Where would you be?

Annie: With Jack of course.

Fi: Should I tell him what I saw or hide it?

Annie: Tell HIM!

Fi: OK! Don't yell. I'll try ok?

Jack went outside to see if he could talk to Clu because he knew something was up.

Jack: Hi Clu.

Clu: Hi.

Jack: What's up?

Clu: The sky.

Jack: OK. I mean with you.

Clu: I have the worst life in the world. My life couldn't get any worse.

It did when that strange rain and ball lightning came back and was acting even weirder because this time it was trying to hit them.

Jack: Are you coming inside?

Clu: No. I'd rather stay out here.

Jack: Clu, come on Please?

Clu: NO!

Jack really didn't care anymore and ran inside he was wet and almost got hit by the ball lightning many times.

Fi: You ok Jack?

Jack: It's raining again.

Fi: You mean that strange rain?

Jack: No. It's raining not strange rain just rain.

Annie: Sure Jack. Where's Clu?

Jack: He refuses to come inside there's something wrong with him and you. As he pointed to Fi.

Fi: Me? Why me?

Jack: You're both hiding something and I'll find out what it is.

Fi: How? 

Jack: My guess is that you already told Annie and I know Annie will tell me if I bug her enough.

Annie: It's personal. Girl talk you won't want to know.

Jack: Well anyway you better go talk to Clu before he dies before getting hit by ball lightning.

Clu: No need. As Clu said walking into the bus. Hi little duck I mean Fi.

Fi: GET OUT OF HIM!

Jack: What are you talking about? Oh no not the aliens again or is it the fairies?

Fi: Oh nevermind.

Fi pulled Bricruie into her room and locked the door behind her.

Fi: What do you want this time?  
Bricruie: Come on little duck I have to have a reason.

Fi: YES! And how did you escape from the disk? You stupid little fairy! And get out of Clu!

Bricruie: I am not a stupid fairy! And Clu let me out. Two hints little duck never leave disks with magical enemies saved on them around so mortals can get them and whenever ball lightning is around before rain comes we're around. And get me out him yourself. Oh yeah I forgot little duck doesn't remember my name.

Fi: I got my ring back and the engraving is on it and I know your name better then than you do. Now I have a few questions for you.

Bricruie: Shoot.

Fi: Were you in Clu at the park?

Bricruie: No. I just went in him five minuets ago.

Fi: Are you planning to stay long in his body?

Bricruie: Ha! No. All he does is think about you and it's making me sick.

Fi: Do you know what I know?  
Bricruie: Sorry you're the only mind reader in this room.

Fi: What do you mean?

Bricruie: You're a witch always has been always will be. Why do you think you can find the paranormal so easily? It's your gift. You already use a lot of witchcraft so practice more so you can become the witch you are destined to be.

Fi: Do you know what he's hiding from me?

Bricruie: Oh yes I do and when I leave Clu you can read his mind and find out yourself.

Fi: How do I do that?

Bricruie: Look for truth in his eyes you also have to put your pointer finger and middle finger up to your forehead?

Fi: Why are you here?

Bricruie: Your father sent me.

Fi: Why would he do a stupid thing like that? 

Bricruie: He said I need to help you. And he trusts me.

Fi: I don't need your help.

Bricruie: Yes you do.

Fi: How?

Bricruie: Little duck, little duck, little duck. You are so naive. You'll understand soon, but now I have to go. They call me.

Fi: Wait!

Bricruie: Make it fast little duck.

Fi: Who are they? And what will I understand soon?

Bricruie: The other realm and what you don't understand you'll understand. I'll be back soon to make sure your powers are growing and what suppose to happen happens.

One clue little duck when you settle this the weird rain will stop and ball lightning. 

Just then Bricruie left Clu and he was back to normal.

Clu: Whoa. Where am I?

Fi: Clu your back!

Clu: Where did I go?

Fi: Nevermind. Hold still. Fi followed Bricruie's instructions and found out he saw the same thing she did and her father contacted him and said take care of my little girl. Suddenly Fi started to cry she couldn't help it. Her best friend didn't tell her about her dad and how he contacted him.

Fi crying and screaming: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!

Clu: Tell you what?

Fi: About my dad?

Clu: How do you know about that?

Fi: I learned to read minds and I could fell you were hiding something from me and I was right.

Clu: What was I supposed to say Fi? Oh yeah Fi your dad said for me to take care of his little girl. 

Fi: You've been my best friend forever and…never mind forget it. I now know that I can't trust my best friend. 

Fi went storming out of the room still crying knowing she lost her best friend. Jack saw the tears and redness in her face and grabbed her hoping he'll tell him what happened.

Jack: What's wrong Fiona?

Fi: It's him. as she pointed to Clu as he came out of her room. Jack held his sister tight and did his big brotherly duty. He was ready to kill Clu when Fi calmed down.

Jack: WHAT DID YOU DO!? He yelled furiously.

Clu: Nothing.

Jack: Oh yeah Fi is crying her poor eyes out for no reason.

Annie: Jack maybe you should let Clu explain.

Jack: I will. I'll let him explain to god why I killed him! Hold on Fi I'll be back just let me kill him.

Jack went chasing Clu into the boys room you could here fighting and screaming.

Annie: What happened?

Fi: We have to stop this! They'll kill each other!

Annie: First tell me what happened.

Fi: You were right he was hiding something. Annie he saw my dad and he said something to him which I don't understand. He should have told me he's my best friend. 

Annie and Fi went into the boys room and tried to stop the fight. They tried, but couldn't stop it. Clu even punched Fi on accident when she was trying to stop it.

Fi: Ow.

Jack: That's it you're even deader!

Molly: Boys stop it!

Irene: Why are you two fighting? Carey and Ned pulled the boys apart and Ned had to hold Jack back from trying to lounge at Clu again.

Jack: He made Fi cry!

Clu: I didn't do anything!

Jack: Why was she crying and why did she say it was because of you?

Clu: She found something out that she wasn't suppose to.

Jack: What?  
Clu: I can't tell you.

Jack: If you don't tell me the next light your going to see is the flames of hell!

Ned: Can't we leave all of you alone without getting into fights?

Irene: No hold on. How did you make Fi cry? And why would you do something like that I thought she was your best friend.

Clu: She is!

Nobody noticed that Fi went back to the park she was sick of all the yelling. 

Molly: Fi?

Annie: She said she was sick of this and left.

Molly: Where would she go?

Clu: The park! I'll go.

Jack: Oh no you won't. As Jack longed at Clu again.

Molly: Stop it! No we're going to straiten things out here so we all can be friends again and the main way is threw Clu and Fi. Now what is wrong between you two so we can all go on with our lives?

Clu: I can't tell you.

Irene: Why?

Clu: Only Fi and I understand.

Annie: I got an idea. We'll let them try to work things out and if they do we'll all be friends, but if he makes Fi cry again you cal let Jack do his brotherly duty.

Jack: Fine, but you better be careful of what you say.

Clu: OK. Bye.

Clu went to the park in the pouring rain. The rain was heavier and worse now the more Fi and Clu fight the more out of control the rain got. Clu found Fi playing with the waterfall again. The swans flew away because of the rain and wind.

Fi: Why are you here?

Clu: Why are you here?  
Fi: Get away from the fighting.

Clu: To make things right so we can be friends again and so your brother won't kill me.

Fi: Oh.

Clu: How's your ankle?

Fi: It's fine. Your arm?

Clu: Fine. Your face? I'm sorry about that.

Fi: It's fine I never should have tried to get between I fight between you and Jack. How's your whole body does it hurt from Jack trying to kill you? And why didn't you fight back much

Clu: I don't hurt that much and I knew I deserved Jack trying to kill me.

Fi: Why?  
Clu: You're my best friend. Best friends don't hurt each other. And I made you cry. Err when will this rain stop?

Fi: What is done wrong is right.

Clu: English?

Fi: Never mind you wouldn't understand.

It's a witch thing.

Clu: Oh. I'm just a mortal.

Fi: Well yeah, but you would be famous if you were back before they tried to burn witches.

Clu: Why?  
Fi: Because it says that who ever befriends a witch is the luckiest people in the world.

Clu: Cool.

Fi: Why didn't you tell me about my dad?

Clu: I was scared.

Fi: Why?  
Clu: I was scared you would kill me or even worse not want to be my friend.

Fi: I would never stop being your friend. We've been friends our whole lives.

Clu: Really?

Fi: Really. Would you ever stop being my friend?

Clu: Never. Did you see anything else?

Fi: …No.

Clu: You did!

Fi: How would you know?

Clu: Come on your nervous and you used your baby innocent voice. And you're a really bad liar.

Fi: That doesn't mean anything.

Clu: Fi I can tell. What did you see?

Fi: What did you see?  
Clu: I told you.

Fi: No when I read your mind you're were hiding something from me?

Clu: Man. 

Fi: I knew it! Tell me first. I think I deserve for you to say first.

Clu: Oh yeah you want to see me be nervous and squirm like a little bug.

Fi: Don't worry I won't step on you. 

Clu: Yeah you'll crush me anyway.

Fi: Why?

Clu: Never mind.

Fi: Go on.

Clu: Can I show you because it's kinda hard for me to say?

Fi: OK. 

Clu pressed his lips lightly against Fi's. It was magic. The rain stopped and it was sunny again. Clu had another vision of Fi's dad telling him that what was suppose to happen happened because Clu was suppose kiss fi and they were suppose to fall in love. When they pulled apart Clu told Fi what he saw. 

Clu: Now what did you see.

Fi: The same thing. What could it mean?

Clu: Dou you love me?

Fi: Of course.

Clu: Not like friend or like a brother. Love?  
Fi: Do you?

Clu: Yes I think I do.

Fi: I do too. I always have I just never realized it till today.

Clu: Me too.

Clu kissed Fi again. It's true what they say love is stronger then anything. Fi and Clu had no clue they were in love till that one day. What can this mean? I have no clue. Maybe some of you out there that are reading this story know. If you do please tell me and can anyone tell me what the hell salve is and what do you do with it? Like they say at the end of fairytales…. THE END.


End file.
